generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Leopard Tank/Strategy
Efficient and versatile, the Leopard is one of the better armed and armored tanks available to the various factions. Its primary armament is a powerful 120mm smoothbore cannon, and it performs excellently against tanks and structures. The cannon also possesses a fairly long range, which can be further increased by 25% with the Gas Ignition Guns upgrade, allowing it to always get the first round off. The Leopard also has a number of secondary weapon systems which give it significant anti-infantry capabilities; it has a machine gun that can be manned by a Felin Rifleman, and a shrapnel defense system that automatically blasts any infantry that get too close to it. Furthermore, once the Shredder Rounds upgrade has been purchased, Leopards can fire special anti-personnel rounds that can badly wound groups of infantry. If the Manticore Protocol is selected at the Research Facility, each Leopard can mount of two mutually exclusive upgrades - Nano Shock Absorbers that enhances its armor, or Hydrogen Fuel Cells that increase its speed. However it should be kept in mind that this tank is one of the more expensive MBTs out there, after the Kodiak, and suffers from a rather lengthy deployment time, making it hard to gather large armies of them even when ECA generals are in control of multiple Vehicle Assembly Depots. It is also one of the slowest tanks in the game, making it an easy target for units such as BRDMs and Rocket Buggies. Tactics The Leopard has better capabilities than its Russian counterpart the Kodiak Tank, due to its long-range which can still be boosted further via Gas Ignition Guns, pushing it to obscene distances and allowing an advantage against enemy vehicles and structures. Additionally, the Leopard has a machine gun which can be manned by a Felin Rifleman to engage ground targets, especally infantry who get too close for comfort. The Leopard also has a shrapnel grenade as defense which can automatically blast at infantry that come within range. These two combine well in defending the Leopard against Terrorists and Hijackers. Assisting in this regard are the Shredder Canister Round which can be obtained from the Solar Reactor. This makes the main gun equally lethal to enemy foot soldiers as its auxillary armaments. Counters Like all the MBTs, the Leopard lacks anti-air weapons and they can be destroyed from above within seconds. Always escort Leopards with anti-aircraft units like the Gepard or the Felin Riflemen. The defensive measures are inadequate against anti-tank troops. Even the machine gun has limited range. Moving forward to engage the AT soldiers may be viable, but this exposes the Leopard to other enemy units. Use Gepards, Pandurs with Panzerfausts or Grenadiers to assist the Leopards against anti-tank infantry. As much as the Leopard is good against lighter vehicles and infantry, it succumbs rather easily to heavier-armed tanks like the Sentinel or Golem. Guard the Leopards against these threats with Jagdmammuts. The Leopard is somewhat expensive and slow to produce, therefore to quickly deploy an armoured division, it is advisable to build more Vehicle Assembly Depots. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:ECA unit strategies